Super Smash Brothers Absolution
by barryc10
Summary: My own take on the sequel to Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Reuploaded with mistakes fixed. Rated T for violence and language. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Master Hand was floating in his office, looking through the records of the most recent tournament. He knew that it could have gone better if Tabuu hadn't invaded. He could think of only one thing to do, now.

"The only thing I can do now, is issue another tournament. Crazy! Round up the invites. We're going to send them out, and invite more newcomers as well." Master Hand said

"Yes, Brother!" Crazy Hand said. He reounded up the invites, and sent them to the people they were to go to.

Mario was enjoying his day off from saving the Mushroom Kingdom, when he felt something soft land on him. He picked it up, and noticed that it was an invite, for him. After reading it, he got ready to go, and heard the Princess and Bowser take off.

"Well-a Luigi, it's time for another-a Tournament. I guess we had better-a go." Mario said, with a competitive glint in his eye.

Link sitting on the bank of Lake Hylia, thinking about hsi adventures, and he saw a letter fall down in front of him. Picking them up, He read his, and realised what they were. Calling Epona, he went to Hyrule Castle. He knew that Ganondorf already got one, as well as Zelda, so he went to give Zelda a ride.

"Well, Zelda, I guess we'd better go to see what Master Hand wants."

All over the world, Nintendo characters, as well as several 3rd party characters were invited to take part in the biggest smash party of them all.

The next day, Master Hand looked at all the arrivals.

"You are all here to take part in a Smash Tournament, the likes of which has never been seen before. You have been chosen to partake in the tournament called 'Super Smash Brothers Revolution!!' This will be a year long thing, so it'll be several tournaments. Each one will have 16 fighters, so you'll be chosen randomly. Now, here's a list of all those in the event." He presented a list of Fighters.

Returning Fighters:

Mario

Peach

Bowser

Yoshi

Pikachu

Red With Squirtle, Ivysuar, and Charizard

Fox McCloud

Link

Zelda

Kirby

King Dedede

Meta Knight

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Samus

Ice Climbers

Ike

Lucas

Olimar

Pit

Ness

Marth

Luigi

Falco Lombardi

Captain Falcon

Lucario

Ganondorf

Sonic

Jigglypuff

Toon Link

Wolf O'Donnel

Roy

Mewtwo

New Fighters

Banjo and Kazooie

Bowser Jr.

Krystal McCloud

Panther Caroso

Goku

Vegeta

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Ichigo Kurosaki

Inuyasha

Kagome

Gold With Totodile, Bayleef, and Typhlosion

Geno

Shadow

Dixie Kong

Silver

Raichu

"Now that that's taken care of. There will be no fighting in the Mansion. When a torunament's sceduled, 16 fighters will be chosen from you 55. Those sixteen will fight in 1 stock, 5 minute battles, until a winner is chosen. Now, here's a list of who's bunkiong with who."

Room 1: Master hand and Crazy Hand

Room 2: Mario and Luigi

Room 3: Peach and Daisy

Room 4: Bowser and Bowser Jr.

Room 5: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong.

Room 6: Pikachu and Raichu

Room 7: Ganondorf and Lucario

Room 8: Red and Gold

Room 9: Mewtwo

Room 10: Goku and Vegeta

Room 11: Inuyasha and Ichigo

Room 12: Naruto and Sasuke

Room 13: Kagome

Room 14: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver

Room 15: Fox and Krystal

Room 16: Falco and Geno

Room 17: Wolf and Panther

Room 18: Banjo and Kazooie and Toon Link

Room 19: Marth, Ike, Pit and Roy

Room 20: Ice Climbers and Olimar

Room 21 Lucas and Ness.

Room 22: Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Jigglypuff

Room 23: Samus, Pikachu, Yoshi, and Toon Link.

"These are you're room mates for a year. Get to know them, because we will not allow you to switch room mates, except with a very good reason. Also, our returning doctor, Doctor Mario will be around in case you have any lasting fight injuries. Enjoy your stay."

A/N: That's the first chapter. What do you think? I highly doubt any other chapter will be this long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'll continue with this story as I get ideas. It will be erratic. Sometimes I will get ideas for two chapters in one day, sometimes the ideas will be a month or more apart, but I will update. Reviews are nice. If you have ideas for a possible fight, please tell me and I will consider it.

Chapter 2:

Master Hand was floating in his office/room with Crazy Hand. The night was rather uneventful. He had to meet with the newcomers to discuss their movesets, as well as with Link to discuss his new moveset. He faced the door when he heard a knock.

"Come in."

Banjo walked in, Kazooie in his backpack.

"We're here to discuss our moveset." Banjo sat down in a chair in front of Master Hand

"Right, now. You need four Special moves. What do you say having Kazooie doing The Rat-a-Tat-Tat move as standard Special, dlight for Up Special, Rolling for Side Special, and Drill Beak for Down Special?" Master Hand faced Banjo to await his opinion.

"Hmmm... It's great! Just what I would have picked!" Banjo was smiling.

"Also, you're Final Smash... You'll aquire some special shoes and spring up out of sight. When you come back down, you'll be giant, and crush all who are in your path. When it's over, all you've crushed will be sent skyward, almost ensuring a KO."

"I like it! It'll be great!" Banjo got up and left, allowing Bowser Jr to come in. After everyone had been interviewed, the Specials and Final Smashes were as such:

**Banjo**:

Standard: Rat-a-Tat-Tat

Side: Rolling

Up: Flight

Down: Drill Beak

Final Smash: Giant Spring Shoes

**Bowser Jr**:

Standard: Paint Brush Attack: Fire

Side: Paint Brush Attack: Oil

Up: Jr. Whirl

Down: Paint Brush Attack: Graffiti

Final Smash: Mecha Bowser Attack

Team attack: Bowser: Bowser family Bo-bomb barrage

**Krystal**:

Standard: Fire Shot

Side: Staff Combo

Up: Rocket Boost

Down: Quake

Final Smash: Arwing Assault

Team attack: Team Starfox laser barrage (Krystal and Fox get into their Arwings, and call for the rest of Team Starfox. They then barrage the stage with laser fire. After two passes, Falco and Slippy leave the stage, and Fox and Krystal lose their Arwings. If Panther or Wolf use their Team Attack, the battle is taken to the sky.); Panther: Fox-Wolf laser barrage (Krystal gets into her Arwing, and Panther gets into his Wolfen, and they barrage the stage ground with laser fire. after two passes, the vehicles disappear.)

**Panther**:

Standard: Blaster

Side: Panther Strike

Up: Panther Jump

Down: Reflector

Final Smash: Wolfen

Team Attack: Krystal: Fox-Wolf laser Barrage (See Krystal); Wolf: Team Starwolf assault (Panther and Wolf call Leon, and they get into their Wolfen. They barrage the stage with laser fire, and if Krystal or Fox use their Tram Attack, they take the battle to the sky. Laser fire does massive damage to anyone caught by it. other enhanced vehicles brush it off.)

**Goku**:

Standard: Kamehameha (Chargable)

Side: Energy Strike

Up: Flight (Temporary)

Down: Energy Smash

Final Smash: Super Spirit Bomb

Team Attack: Vegeta: Fusion - Big Bang Kamehameha (See Vegeta)

**Vegeta**:

Standard: Gallic Gun

Side: Final Gallic Cannon

Up: Flight (Temporary)

Down: Energy Slam

Final Smash: Final Flash

Team Attack: Goku: Fusion - Big Bang Kamehameha (Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta and fire off a huge Kamehameha wave, then defuse)

**Ichigo Kurosaki**:

Standard: Getsuga Tensho

Side: Racing Slash

Up: Uppercut Slash

Down: Getsuga Tensho Shockwave

Final Smash: Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (In Bankai, Getsuga Tensho and Getsuga Tensho Shockwave are black instead of white. Also, his Specials do more damage)

**Inuyasha**:

Standard: Wind Scar (A stream of energy is blasted a short ways at an opponent.)

Side: Backlash Wave (A tornado of Demonic Energy is blasted forward, and lingers for a few moments before dissipating)

Up: Uppercut Slash (Inuyasha does a huge jump while slashing. Is stunned after use.)

Down: Red tetsusaiga

Final Smash: Sacred Jewel Adamant Barrage (if enraged enough, Meidou Zangetsuha) (A funnel of sacred energy created by the sacred Jewel Shard imbedded in his sword is shot out with adamant shards inside. Does immense damage. If Meidou Zangetsuha, void arcs are shot out. Being hit by one is like being sent out of bounds.)

Team Attack: Kagome: Sacred Adamant Backlash Wave (Inuyasha's sword is covered in Adamant as Kagome charges a Sacred Arrow. Inuyasha swings is sword, sending twisting Adamant across the screen as Kagome fires her arrow. Inuyasha does a second swing, causing the adamant to shatter, striking all opponents with a barrage of adamant shards.)

**Kagome Higurashi**:

Standard: Sacred Arrow

Side: Spiritual Shockwave

Up: Sacred Arrow Barrage

Down: Heal

Final Smash: Spiritual Release (Kagome's Hidden Power is relesed temporarily and her Specials do more damage.)

Team Attack: Inuyasha: Sacred Adamant Backlash Wave (See Inuyasha)

**Naruto Uzumaki**:

Standard: Rasengan (Naruto charges the opponent with a sphere of chakra. damage done is minor to major, depending on how long the attack is charged.)

Side: Clone Tackle

Up: Clone Jump

Down: Earth Style: Headhunting Clone Jutsu (Naruto forms the Shadow Clone seal, then punches the ground. A shadow clone then emerges from the ground under the nearest opponent and uppercuts them, dealing minor to moderate damage.

Final Smash: Rasen-Shuriken (Sphere of chakra with large shuriken-like blades is thrown and grows. Massive damage is done to all opponents caught in its destructive radius. Minor damage is done to user.)

Team Attack: Sasuke: Wind and Lightning Combination: Spiraling Obliteration (Naruto enters Sage Mode as Sasuke prepares his Chidori. Naruto creates his Rasen-Shuriken, and Sasuke transfers his Chidori to it, creating an unstable combo. Naruto throws the new attack, which blows up with a massive blast radius, instantly Ko'ing anyone caught in it.)

**Sasuke**:

Standard: Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu (Sasuke blows out a sphere of fire. This attack does continuous damage for as long as the fire holds out.)

Side: Chidori (Chargable attack. One hit KO at full power.)

Up: Chakra Jump

Down: Wire trap

Final Smash: Sharingan awakened (Mangekyo Sharingan if enraged enough) (Awakens Sharingan, causing specials to do more damage. If Mangekyo is active Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu becomes Amaterasu, Chidori becomes Tsukuyomi, and Wire Trap becomes Susano'o.)

Team Attack: Naruto: Spiraling Obliteration (See Naruto)

**Gold (Totodile)**: Standard: Water Gun

Side: Aqua Jet

Up: Surf

Down: Shift

**Gold (Bayleef)**: Standard: Razor Leaf

Side: Vine Whip

Up: Vine Strike

Down: Shift

**Gold (Typhlosion)**: Standard: Flamethrower

Side: Flame Wheel

Up: Quick Attack

Down: Shift

Final Smash: Triple Assualt: Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, Fire Blast

**Geno**:

Standard: Hand Cannon

Side: Geno Whirl

Up: Geno Slam

Down: Geno Boost

Final Smash: Geno Cannon

**Shadow**:

Standard: Chaos Spear

Side: Chaos Shot

Up: Light Attack

Down: Homing Attack

Final Smash: Chaos Emerald Power (Becomes Super Shadow. Can damage foes with Chaos Spear.)

Team Attack: Sonic/Silver: Chaos Emerald Barrage (Sonic and Shadow use the Chaos Emeralds to reach their Super Forms, then barrage all the other fighters with Light Attacks. They revert soon after.)

**Dixie Kong**:

Standard: Pigtail Strike

Side: Dixie Kick

Up: Float

Down: Slam

Final Smash: Tiny (Shrinks opponent(s) to 1/4 their size.)

**Silver**:

Standard: Homing Attack

Side: Slam

Up: Time Teleport

Down: Time Screw

Final Smash: Super Silver (Speed increased and invulerable. Can use PK to damage foes.)

Team Attack: Sonic/Shadow: Chaos Emerald Barrage (See Sonic/Shadow)

**Link**:

Standard: Bow

Side: Boomerang

Up: Spin Attack

Down: Transform

Final Smash: Triforce Slash

Team Attack: Zelda/Sheik: Light Arrow Assault (Link uses his Triforce of Courage to encase all opponents in a Triforce cage as Zelda/Sheik readies a Light Arrow. She then fires the Light Arrow at the trapped opponents, who are instantly Ko'ed.

**Wolf Link**:

Standard: Dark Field

Side: Wolf Tackle

Up: Follow Midna

Down: Transform

Final Smash: Midna's Full Power

Mario:

Team Attack: Luigi: Double Finale (Mario and Luigi stand on opposite ends of the arena, and shoot off twin dragons of fire that entwine when they reach the middle, doing massive damage to all fighters trapped inside. The dragons dissipate after a time, sending the fighters flying away.

Donkey Kong:

Team Attack: Diddy Kong: Weapon barrage (DK and Diddy both ready their weapons, and fire off a barrage of ammo at the fighters which, while not doing much in the way of damage, sends them flying.)

Kirby:

Team Attack: Meta Knight: Twin Sword assault (Kirby absorbs a Sword power, and tag teams with Meta Knight to do massive damage to all fighters that get in their way.)

Falco Lombardi:

Team Attack: Team Starfox Laser Barrage

"There. Now, we have all the move sets taken care of, it's time for the stages. we have a lot of new stages,"

Banjo:

Spiral Mountain - An open field with a mountain in the middle of a moat. The mountain has a spiraling path. At the top is a broken bridge to the ruined Grunty's Lair. Fighters will have the entire stage to fight in, while avoiding the enemies native to the land. Every now and then, Bottles will apear with advice and an item or two.

Bleach:

Urahara Training Ground - The Training Grounds of the Urahara Shop is a vast wasteland, with rock spires dotting the landscape. The fighters have the whole arena to fight in, and Urahara will appear every now and then with tips and an item or two.

DBZ:

Plains - A grassy plain with some sand pits here and there. Fighters have a more confined space to fight in, and every now and then, Bulma will appear with an item or two, and master Roshi will give tips, or the Red Ribbon Army will attack the fighters.

Mario:

The Universe - Fighters have a small platform to fight on, which moves through specific galaxies of the universe, including Good Egg, Gusty Gardens, and Bowser's Star Reactor. Every now and then Rosalina and the Toad Squad will appear with advice and an item or two, or Bowser will attack the fighters.

Naruto:

Traning Ground 44 - This immense forest is the battleground for the fighters. They will have to fight while avoiding dangerous animals and shinobi. Every now and then Anko will appear with an item or two, or will attack the fighters.

Inuyasha:

Kaede's Village - This is the battleground in the Feudal Era. Fighters will have the whole village to fight in, but will sometimes be shot at by Kaede's arrows.

Sonic:

Emerald Hill - The fighters only have a small platform to fight on, as it flies through the Emerald Hill Zone. It will stop at specific points, and specific characters will sometimes be seen running through the stage. Every now and then item monitors will pop up. breaking one will give the fighter a random power-up. The power-ups include super-speed, Ice Form, and Invincibility.

(All other stages are old ones)

"That's the stages. Now the first fighters are Ichigo and Inuyasha. The stage is Urahara's Training Grounds. It's a one-stock match with no time limit, and all items available. Now Ichigo, Inuyasha, get into the specific arena."

To Be Continued!

A/N: How was it? OK, the boring stuff's over now, so we can get to the fights. If you want a specific character fight, name it in your reviews, And I'll consider it. Also, could someone get me the name of Geno's strongest Special? It'll be greatly appreciated!


End file.
